Sadie Harris
Sadie Harris is shown to have a detailed history with Meredith Grey, who she was friends with in college and with whom she travelled around Europe. She delayed her residency by working in a morgue before starting her internship at Seattle Grace. History Sadie was a good friend of Meredith Grey's before medical school, they even went traveling in Europe with each other. They both had a mutual hatred for Ellis Grey and Sadie was surprised to realise that years later, Meredith had started to like her. Relationships Romantic Romantic life Callie Torres suspected that Sadie was flirting with her but she was never sure. Friendships When travelling around Europe with Meredith, they had a fight in Amsterdam, they made up but never were as close as before, when Cristina and Meredith were fighting, Sadie advised Meredith to apologize to prevent it from happening again with someone else. Her arrival in Seattle causes some friction between herself and Cristina Yang, as Yang is jealous of their close relationship. She forms friendship with Lexie Grey, after deciding that she "maybe isn't such a priss" and looking for allies. She proved her friendship to Lexie when she pretended to be the one to "break" Mark's penis, when the interns laughed at Lexie. Career Sadie began a friendship with fellow intern Lexie Grey, despite Meredith's warning that Lexie is naive, sheltered, and the kind of girl who grew up with "parents and rules, and smiley face posters on her wall." Joining the group of Seattle Grace surgical interns starving for a chance to practice their skills, Sadie volunteered herself for an appendectomy, so the other interns could practice and learn how to perform the procedure, provided she was given a chance afterwards at performing another procedure herself. Sadie's life was seriously endangered when the surgery went wrong, though fortunately Meredith and Cristina managed to save her. She was put on probation, along with the other interns, and rebuked by Meredith for her poor judgement, though later she told Lexie that she is not sorry. To try and let Lexie off her punishment, Sadie told the chief that the appendectomy was her idea and her own fault, but the chief says that the decision is up to him, telling her that the only reason she was still at the hospital was because of her father. Sadie participated in Izzie's game/competition for the interns, though her limited knowledge caused her serious mistakes in many of the tasks, such as draping a patient completely for a whipple and using the doppler at "the fetus's ass" to find a heartbeat in an ultrasound. George noticed that Sadie was falling behind and asked her to talk to the chief, finally giving her an ultimatum - talk to the chief, or he will. As a result, Sadie quit, with George hinting to Meredith that she may have cheated her way into the surgical program. Notes and Trivia *Sadie and Meredith have given each other nicknames; "die" and "death" respectively, playing off of their names (SaDIE and MereDEATH). Appearances Category:GA Characters Category:Characters Category:Patients Category:Doctors Category:GA S5 Characters Category:Stubs Category:Patients (Trauma) Category:Patients (General)